


Freak Like Me

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Catboys & Catgirls, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, who'd want to help a freak like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Like Me

If there was one thing he was used to, it was being a freak - that's what he was, no need to mince words about it. A freak. A mutant. A cat-boy, with fur and ears and a tail. There were plenty of other things he could call himself, that others called him, but for the most part he was the freak with the tail. That's what everyone called him. Even his parents, as they threw him out of their home, cursing him, telling him not to come near them again. It wasn't like they gave him much choice - they'd packed up the house and moved away and he didn't think he would ever see them or his little sister again. Why would they want a freak like him as part of their family?

Even the other kids on the street called him a freak; called him worse than a freak. Threw gum in his fur. Stood on his tail, pulled his tail. He'd hissed and clawed at them, won more fights than he'd lost but they still kept their distance from him. They had their gangs, they had each other, and none of them wanted the freak.

It was getting harder and harder to hide his mutation. He was always so scared, so tired, and so, so hungry and that made it harder to hide. Meant he was furry with ears and a tail which got him trapped in a vicious circle because none of the shelters would let him in, no-one would give him food. No-one would help the freak

In a way he was kind of glad of the fur right now. That's not to say he was loving his mutation, or accepting of it, per se, but it was pretty much the only protection against the cold he had. It wasn't particularly much good against the rain though, the wet fur plastered against his skin only making him colder, making him shiver. Another use he'd found for his freaky nature was that it made finding food a little easier. His sense of smell was finely honed and he could use it to trace the freshest of the food in the dumpsters. It was very rare he was unfortunate enough to bite into something rotten or mouldy and he'd become somewhat of an expert at hanging around, unseen, at the back of the fast food places.

He's made something of a home for himself at one of them, if you could call it a home. More like a refuge than anything, really. But there's a wall that juts out just a little and it's hidden in the corner, right behind the dumpsters. It offers him just a little bit of protection from the wind and the rain and he's pretty sure no-one else knows its here because he's never been disturbed, attacked, or told to move on. OK, so there's one dog that sometimes comes sniffing around and whines at him, tail thumping the ground, and it always seems to need to piss on the corner of the dumpster so it kinda stinks but the owner of the dog may just be the nicest person Christian's never met. This guy comes here regular, sits outside with his dog, and he always buys two of everything - burgers, fries, coke, and even apple pie. He only ever eats one though, leaves the other right in front of the dumpster then walks away.

Christian waits 'til he's gone before scooting around the corner of the dumpster, one hand reaching out for the hot, fresh food. The guy hasn't gone this time though, he's leaning against the wall, smoking and he starts talking to him, trying to encourage him to come out from behind the dumpster. But how can he? He's a freak and this guy... this guy just thinks he's feeding some hungry kid, is spending his own damn money on Christian and Christian sure as hell ain't stupid enough to want it to stop - and the guy totally would stop if he knew. After all, who'd be wanting to spend their money feeding some freak?


End file.
